


The Catboy, the Hamster and the Puppy

by Rainy_Summer



Series: It's a Feline World [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Catboy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: Minhyuk and Kihyun decided to take Hyungwon on a date at the amusement park.Hyungwon decided to give Minhyuk a chance.A continuation of the HyungKiHyuk storyline.





	1. Chapter 1

♡  
Their previous dates before involved eating junk foods while having k-drama marathons until 3 in the morning with a kitten, Changkyun tagging along. Don't get Hyungwon wrong. He loves their maknae so much but that's not how dates work. It should only involve the two, or in their case, the three person in a relationship spending alone time romantically. Okay. Granted that chips an K-drama marathon doesn't spell romantic, but still.

To his delight, Kihyun and Minhyuk both planned a trip to the amusement park without his knowledge when Jooheon let them know that he's planning to have a sleepover with Changkyun. Hyungwon still wouldn't trust Jooheon fully but he's still thankful for him. He had never been to an amusement park before. His previous master didn't brought him to one. He only saw them on TV. He's specifically excited to see a carousel since he highly associated it with the drama Stair Way to Heaven. It was so romantic.

After biding Jooheon and Changkyun goodbye, (with Minhyuk warning Jooheon that Chankyun is still a baby and he's not ready THAT while the now green haired guy blushed a nd whine), The three of them drove to their destination.

 

♡  
The amusement park was beautiful and filled with sparkling lights of different colors. Hyungwon had never seen anything as beautiful like that as before.

There were so many rides to choose from. Minhyuk took it upon himself to pick which ones to ride. Roller coaster. Viking. That one that Hyungwon forgotten, the one shoots up and then suddenly falls down. Hyungwon felt his internal organs colliding with one another, and the liquids in his stomach climbing up to his throat. While Minhyuk and Kihyun were half crying and half laughing, Hyungwon was purely screaming. And holding on for dear life.

Minhyuk was about to drag them in another death-defying ride when Kihyun stopped him. He probably noticed that his other boyfriend wasn't really comfortable with their previous choices and was sweating too much due to fear.

"Why don't we ask Hyungwon what he wants this time?"

The two looked at him expectantly. "Uhm, I want to try the carousel."

"But that's for baby," Minhyuk said, pouting. "That's no fun, right, Kihyun?"

Hyungwon looked at Kihyun but Kihyun was at lost for word. Perhaps, he was thinking the same way as Minhyuk. Maybe carousel wasn't really as fun as Hyungwon thought it would be but he still wanted to try. He told himself that he would ride one once someone take him to an amusement park.

Would Kihyun think of Hyungwon as a baby if he insisted? Would Kihyun be upset with him and just stay with Minhyuk?

Hyungwon sighed.

"Then fine. No carousel." He firmly said.

Minhyuk, finally understanding the situation, said, "We could try the carousel."

"I'm not a baby." But deep inside, he felt like crying.

Kihyun seemed like he was going to say something but he swallowed them and simply beckoned them to grab snacks.

 

♡  
It was the most awkward hotdogs and soda meal that they ever tried. Minhyuk, stealing glances at Hyungwon, Hyungwon looking at his feet and Kihyun staring at them alternately, all of them, waiting for someone to break the silence.

It was Kihyun, when he excused himself for the bathroom.

Leaving the two of them to eat together silently.

"I'll go get fries." Minhyuk told him, leaving him alone.

It took the two of them too long and Hyungwon was panicking. What if they never come back? What it the two of them decided that Hyungwon was too boring and the two of them are better of without him.

He quickly scanned the surroundings for any signs of them. Nothing.

Suddenly, he was blinded by flashes of cameras and was surrounded by bunch of teenagers.

"Ya! Mascot! Aren't you going to perform for us?" one of them said.

"I'm not a mascot!" He insisted.

"What do you mean you're not a mascot?" The same guy asked. "Isn't this a costume?" He asked as he grab one of Hyungwon's ears and pulled it. One of his friends grabbed the other one as someone else pulled his tail.

Hyungwon hissed at them.

"Oh, he's a catboy!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Hyungwon replied.

"I didn't know that this amusement park hires real catboys."

"I don't work here."

"You came here with your master?" Another person asked.

"No. I'm with my boyfriend." He proudly answered.

"Let me guess. A dog?" The friends snickered.

Hyungwon tried to get passed through them but their leader blocked the way.

"Ya. Why are you acting so snobby you poor excuse of a person and poor excuse of a cat? Who do you think you are?"

"I bet he's grumpy because he got abandoned by his master." They snickered again.

"That's not true," Hyungwon replied, lips starting to quiver.

"Why not. For a catboy, you're not even pretty."

"Ya, ya, What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend, you ugly rascals?"

Hyungwon's eyes shoot up and saw Minhyuk arms full with three orders of large fries.

The students stared and Minhyuk, sizing him.

"Ya, do you want me to call your school? You have the guts to cause trouble while still wearing your school uniform. Does your parent's even know you're here? Should I report you now?"

The leader sneered at Minhyuk. But he decided to walk away and one by one, his friend followed.

Minhyuk sighed in relief. "Good thing that work. Have you imagined how humiliating it would have been if an adult got beaten up by bunch of teens?"

Hyungwon quickly ran towards him and wrapped both arms at Minhyuk's neck, spilling fries on the ground in the process.

"What's wrong? What did they do? Were you scared?" Minhyuk frantically asked him.

Hyungwon was just thankful for Minhyuk. For defending him and for coming back.

It's true that Hyungwon was upset with Minhyuk for a lot of things. One, for living him right after taking him home. He saw that as a sign of rejection. Maybe Minhyuk decided that Hyungwon really wasn't worthy of being adopted so it was easy for him to leave. Two, because he saw him as a threat. Someone who's going to steal his Kihyunnie away from him.

But each day, he slowly grew to like Minhyuk. Specially since the blonde was trying so much to be nice to him. Giving him gifts, treats and more importantly, reassuring him that he's not going to take Kihyun away and he would never be alone.

Maybe, it was his insecurities, maybe it was his past issues, but he sometimes thought that perhaps, he was being unfair to Minhyuk by blaming him and lashing out on him for things that weren't even his fault.

Minhyuk came back, even when Hyungwon doubted that he would. Perhaps, it was time for him to trust him.

"Don't cry. Sorry. The fries took long. I should've taken you with me."

Soon, Kihyun arrived. It turned out that the line in the bathroom was also too long. He apologized to Hyungwon as well for leaving.

They ended up riding the carousel, with Minhyuk insisting that it wasn't for babies and that he was wrong.

"That was boring." Hyungwon said after stepping out of the ceramic horses.

His two boyfriend laughed.

"At least you tried." Minhyuk said.

Perhaps, it was really worth to try.

s not true,


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Minhyuk and Hyungwon spending too much time with each other, Kihyun couldn't help but feel like he was being left out.

♡  
Kihyun came home again to see his two boyfriends cuddling on the couch while watching TV.

"Welcome home," Minhyuk greeted him, not even sparing him a single glance. Hyungwon just waved at him.

He sighed and enter their shared bedroom to take off his office clothes. 

After the amusement park date, his two boyfriends visibly grew closer together. Or rather, the catboy allowed Minhyuk to be close to him, the later had always been trying.

It was all good at first. If the two of them get along, things would be easier for Kihyun. Hyungwon wouldn't be too possessive and he would be able to spend time with Minhyuk without Hyungwon being insecure.

He hadn't expected, however, for them to grew closer and inevitably ignore Kihyun.

Hyungwon used to wait for him to come home after work and would latch himself to him because that's how much he missed him. He wouldn't even spare him a glance now. No kiss. No hug. Nothing.

Minhyuk had always been focused on Hyungwon from the very start of their relationship. Always making sure not to spend to much time with Kihyun so that the catboy won't feel threatened. Just when Kihyun thought that finally, Hyungwon had gotten over his issues and Minhyuk would not anymore hold back in giving him attention, he was so wrong. His two boyfriends ended up spending too much time with each other.

No one even insisted for Kihyun to hang out with them. It's as if they didn't care about him anymore.

There was a knock on the door. Maybe he was just thinking too much. His two boyfriends were probably coming in to get him.

The knob turned and chestnut hair and same colored pair of ears peaked through the door's small opening before the head of the person fully emerged.

"Dinner?"

"Thank you, Changkyun. I'll be out soon."

He sighed in frustration.

 

♡  
When he sat by the dining table, His two boyfriends were already eating, even feeding each other at times. Changkyun was the only one waiting for him. He pat the young catboy on the head and motioned him to eat.

It's funny how there's his favorite fried chicken on his plate but he didn't have an appetite. His stomach was flipping continuously at how lovingly his two boyfriends stared at each other.

"Sick?" Changkyum asked him concernly.

"A little." He answered truthfully.

 

♡  
Kihyun washed the dishes after putting Changkyun to bed.

The four of them made an agreement about chores division and it wasn't supposed to be Kihyun's task to do the dishes that day. It was supposed to be Hyungwon's. However, the black haired catboy neglected his duties in favor of playing video games with Minhyuk.

The dirty plates and utensil were abandoned on the sink. Left alone. Unattended. Neglected.

Kihyun took it upon himself to do it even if their maknae offered to help.

He sighed once again. It was really frustrating when things didn't work the way you planned them. When he suggested this threeway relationship, he was expecting to feel loved by both of them. Maybe if you really ask for too much, you would end up with none.

Did Minhyuk agreed only for Hyungwon's sake? Come to think of it. Minhyuk found Hyungwon first. Clearly, he was attracted to Hyungwon. However, when he came back, Hyungwon was already attached to Kihyun. What if Minhyuk was really over him and only saw him as the only way to win Hyungwon back?

And Hyungwon, what if Kihyun was just an option? He thought that Minhyuk abandoned him and out of desperation, he held on to Kihyun out of fear of being alone. And now that he's sure that Minhyuk wanted him, where should Kihyun go?

He used to be the one connecting the two of them. But now, he only seemed to be a wall, an barrier, an obstacle to the two of them. He felt it in the way that that two of them held hands together with Kihyun in between them whenever they sleep.

"I want more chicken."

He almost dropped the plate that he was drying when Hyungwon suddenly appeared, hands already pulling at the fridge's handle.

"No more?" Hyungwon whined. "O guess I already ate all of them earlier."

Kihyun sighed again. "Yeah. For someone who gives a little, don't you think you take too much?"

Hyungwon stared at him with knotted forehead. "What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to do the dishes today, remember?"

Hyungwon let out a soft oh. "Sowwy," he said cutely.

"That's it? Hyungwon, even Changkyun helps around and he's younger than you, for God's sake."

"Sorry, Kihyunnie. I'll wash the dishes on your schedule. Promise."

"Don't bother to promise anything when clearly, you're going to forget about it."

Minhyuk chose that moment to enter the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Kihyun was being grumpy."

Minhyuk chuckled.

"What's funny?" he asked, clearly irritated. "And for the record, I'm not being grumpy. I'm just telling your boyfriend to help around like he should."

"Chill, Ki."

"Chill?" He raised his voice. "I was already to tired from work but I ended up washing the dishes."

"Kihyun, the dishes could've waited until tomorrow." Minhyuk reasoned.

"The dishes wouldn't have to wait if Hyungwon washed them like he should."

"I'm tired as well!"

"Tired? Of what? Of sleeping all day? Of watching TV with Minhyuk? Of playing video games with him?"

"Kihyun!" Minhyuk screamed at him. "That's enough."

"I'm just saying that since he asks for a lot of things, he eats too much, he should at least work hard for them!"

"Fine! I will not eat too much, I will not ask for too much! Happy?"

"Yes. And maybe you should leave my apartment as well!"

 

♡  
Hyungwon's screams and sobs finally died down, at least from what he could hear from his room, but the guilty feeling that's eating Kihyun from the inside remained.

That's just how he was. He started hurting people whenever he felt hurt. He would make sure to attack the most sensitive point in order to make sure that the pain would burn. How many times had Minhyuk and the rest of their friends cried because of him?

He tried to convince himself that he hadn't mean it but who was he kidding. He intended to hurt Hyungwon because he was angry, he was hurt and he was jealous.  
Hurting someone you love could hurt you twice as much. He grabbed one of the pillows, Hyungwon's, and used it to cover his face, to muffle his sobs. He didn't deserve to cry. He was the offender, not the victim.

He heard the door creaking, sign that someone was entering the room. Probably Minhyuk. He prepared himself for the yelling.

The yelling didn't come. He felt the bed dip, and an arm wrapped around him from behind. They stayed silent for a while.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Minhyuk asked him. "Baby."

Baby. When the two of them started dating, he was Minhyuk's baby. When Hyungwon came, Kihyun started calling him that and soon, Minhyuk followed him. It sounded foreign to be addressed as such.

Minhyuk tried to remove the pillow from his face but Kihyun resisted. Minhyuk should not see him crying. He didn't deserve to cry.

"Hyungwon's really sad. It's not like you to hurt him that way. Please. Tell me what's wrong."

He did. He confessed how much he felt insecure about Minhyuk and Hyungwon's closeness. How he felt left out and neglected. How he felt unimportant.

"Baby, that's not true. When I agreed to be in this three-way relationship, it wasn't just about Hyungwon. It was also because of you. It's true that I've been attracted to him the first time I saw him, but I love you long before, don't you remember? It was you who told me that even if I was the one who wanted to just be friends, deep inside I still do love you, and that was true. You're right. I still do love you.

Kihyun turned on his side and hugged Minhyuk as he conyinued to cry on the later's neck.

"I'm sorry that you felt that way. I was too focused on thinking about what Hyungwon would feel that I started taking you for granted. I'm sorry that I forget that you do need me as well.

"Hyungwon loves you, too. Sure, for a while he was simply dependent on you. But he grew to love you. Genuinely. You of all people should know that."

Kihyun continued to cry, realizing how stupid he was.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I know you are. But baby, what you did was really low. You should have confronted us the with the issue instead of lashing out on Hyungwon like that. You told him to leave. Do you know how much you hurt him?"

Kihyun looked at Minhyuk. "I want to apologize to him."

"He's asleep in Changkyun's room. Just talk to him tomorrow when both of you are okay. For now, sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow.

It was weird to feel the bed too small for the three of them but too wide with just Hyungwon missing.

 

♡  
In the morning, Kihyun talked to both his boyfriends. He repeated what he said last night for Hyungwon to hear. He apologized to them once again.

Hyungwon told him it was okay and he apologized as well. But Kihyun knew that he had a lot of making up to do.

He sighed. He promised himself to never hurt the ones he love ever again.

m sorry that you felt that way. I was too focused on thinking about what Hyungwon would feel that I started taking you for granted. I


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon was still distant after the fight and Kihyun would do anything for them to return to how they used to be.

♡  
When Kihyun apologized to Hyungwon, he told him that everything was already okay. Kihyun was stupid enough to believe him.

It started out with Changkyun and Hyungwon spending more times together. At first, he brushed it of as Hyungwon simply trying to act like an older brother. He knew that the older catboy have a soft spot for their maknae.

When Hyungwon started cancelling dates in favor of watching over Changkyun, even if the said dates were supposed to be at his favorite sea food restaurant, Kihyun knew something was up. Hyungwon is certainly no asshole but he's definitely not that selfless either.

Then, he remembered Hyungwon' odd behaviours. For the past days, the raven haired catboy avoided spending too much time with both him and Minhyuk. He would always use Changkyun as an excuse. 'Changkyun needs help'. 'Changkyun doesn't want to be alone'. 'I'm going to teach Changkyun how to speak.' He even ended up sleeping in Changkyun's room for a couple of nights or more. Kihyun was just too tired to notice, too tired to care.

'For someone who's so sensitive about feeling neglected, you sure are doing a good job at not caring for your boyfriend properly.' he thought to himself.

 

♡  
"I fucked up. I fucked up, real bad." he told Minhyuk. The two of them dropped off from work early and decided to meet up. They're sitting by the very same table on the very same café where Kihyun proposed polyamory. Kihyun was half sipping his coffee and half sulking.

"We all know you did, Ki."

He smacked Minhyuk on the shoulder. "Why can't you be a good boyfriend and assure me that everything's okay."

"I can do that, but both of us know that some things are not okay anyway, so why should I bother?" Minhyuk replied.

"So, what should I do?"

"Apologize."

"I already did."

"Yes, you did and you have to do it again."

Kihyun whined. "You do know that I'm not very good at saying sorry. Most of the times, I ended offending the other party even more."

Minhyuk glared at him. "He's not just another person. He's your boyfriend. Our boyfriend. You love him."

"I'm scared." He told Minhyuk truthfully. "What if he never forgives me. What if he stayed like that forever? Distant. I miss cuddling him."

"To be honest, he may not forgive you as quickly as we hope. But we're going to wait until you regained his trusts and everything will be okay, again."

"What if it never happens?"

"He loves you, Ki. Just hold on to that."

 

♡  
Kihyun was really nervous to approach Hyungwon. Even more nervous than the first time he saw him, a stranger, inside his apartment, comfortably sitting on his couch.

The raven haired catboy was clearly avoiding him. He didn't want any confrontation so he locked himself and Changkyun up inside the latter's room for "Catboy stuff".

He waited patiently for the right moment and when Changkyun left the room for a quick drink, he instructed the younger to stay with Minhyuk for a while.

He knocked on the door. Hyungwon, thinking it was just Changkyun, immediately opened the door.

"Oh." The catboy said.

"Can I come in?"

Hyungwon hesitated but he still nodded.

He sat at the end of Changkyun's bed.

"I think Changkyun--"

"Changkyun is with Minhyuk. You don't have to worry about him." He interrupted him. "Can we talk?"

Hyungwon sighed. he sat on bed as well, but with a noticeable distance from Kihyun.

"I'm sorry."

"You already said sorry. I already said I'm okay."

"But you're not okay. We both know that."

Hyungwon played with his tail absentmindedly. Not bothering to answer or to look at Kihyun.

"You're not okay and I perfectly understand why. I said too much. But I didn't mean a single word I said. You know I love you."

"Just," Kihyun had to listen carefully to notice that Hyungwon was speaking in a very soft voice. "Just don't tell me to leave again. Even if I know you don't mean it, it still hurt to hear them from you."

"You made me feel loved simply because I deserved to be love. You cared for me unconditionally. But that night, you said things that implied that I should work hard in order to keep your love. If I upset you, everything will be gone. This apartment, Minhyuk, you. I got scared. I don't want to upset you again."

"I'm not angry. I'm disappointed because. I thought you cared enough to never touch that sensitive subject. Abandonment. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to leave. So, I shouldn't upset you."

Kihyun tried to touch him but Hyungwon flinched so he kept his hands to himself.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I'm stupid not to address the issue properly. I shouldn't have let my anger consumed me. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave, I'll die if you did. I love you."

Hyungwon nodded. "Minhyuk told me that. He told me that you tend to say a lot of things that you don't really mean when you're angry."

"That's true." He frantically nodded. "But I will change for you. I promise!"

"Promise me you'll not going to say the same thing over again?"

"I promise. I love you."

Hyungwon sighed. "I love you, too."

"Can I hug you now?"

Hyungwon thought for a while. He nodded and opened his arms. Kihyun moved to close their distance and wrapped his arm around Hyungwon while kissing him and saying "I love you" and "I miss you" alternately.

Hyungwon gently pushed him away. "We should get Minhyuk before he started to get jealous."

"Oh, right." Kihyun nodded. "Jealousy should not exist in this relationship ever again."

So, what should I do?p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is experiencing drought, please send of some prompt.
> 
> I was on the verge of orphaning this story due to lack of ideas so suggestions are highly encouraged for this story to survive. =^o^=


End file.
